


At the Edge of Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: About to Die, Goodbye Sex, Killing, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne and Lester say good bye, and it’s dirty, but secretly meaningful. It was always supposed to end this way. It was always supposed to end with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theflyingmongoose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theflyingmongoose).



> Chapter 1: Angsty smut
> 
> Chapter 2: Death

Lester quickly begins removing his clothes. Linda’s been dead two days now, so it was only a matter of time before Lorne found him. But now they’re halfway naked in Lester’s big new bedroom, and Lorne’s getting on top of him like they’ve done this a million times.

Lorne smirks down at him like he has all the answers, and Lester knows Lorne well enough to know that Lorne probably does. Lester tries to keep a brave face as Lorne breaches him for the first time. It stings, bringing a tear or two to Lester’s eyes.

Lorne watches them drip down the side of Lester’s face before using his free hand to wipe Lester’s face. It’s almost sweet until Lorne sucks his fingers into his mouth as though savoring the taste of his discomfort. Lester is about to say something when Lorne abruptly removes the two lubed fingers from his ass.

He leans back a little bit to wet his dick with the lubricant. Lester valiantly resists flinching at the icky squelching noises that result.

“Ready?” Lorne asks.

Lester obediently lifts his legs to wrap around Lorne’s middle. While Lorne is busy situating himself, Lester takes stock of Lorne’s body. He’s got white hair on his chest and tattoos all over. He’s slim, but muscled. It takes a lot of energy running around killing people, so it’s little wonder. Before he can make another observation, Lorne has thrust himself into Lester’s body.

“Ah! Oh, oh, oh jeez…,” Lester moans.

Lorne gives a breathless laugh. Lester can only look on, bewildered, until Lorne speaks to him again.

“First time?” Lorne asks, thrusting into Lester’s tight, warm body.

Lester nods his head rapidly against his pillow. Lorne takes up a steady pace.

“It’s okay, Lester. We all have demons inside us. Some more literal than others.”

Lester finds himself hugging Lorne closer to him with his legs, the words at once frightening and honest. Lester has done terrible things to get what he’s wanted, and god only knew what Lorne has done. Perhaps, in a way, they weren’t so different. How long did Lester need to go with killing and lying before he himself turned into someone like Lorne? What’s one murder or two? And then three or four. And did anyone after the fifth or sixth really matter? 

Lester shudders, and Lorne picks up the pace. 

Upon seeing Lester’s vacant stare and his dick’s disinterest in the proceedings, Lorne redoubles his efforts. Time to _make_ Lester enjoy this. He reaches down his still slightly oiled hand and does his very best to bring Lester back to the present.

“Ah, _oh_ , you don’t, you really don’t have to…”

“I know,” Lorne answers, glad for a reply. He wants Lester alert for this.

Soon, Lester is whimpering for a different reason.

“I,” he grits out. “I never thought getting my nose broken would change my life this much.”

Lorne doesn’t stop moving, and Lester doesn’t stop talking.

“Sam h-has broken my nose plenty of times and ribs and teeth too. _Oh, shit._ He gave me concussions for fun. And-and Pearl. Fuck, _Pearl_ , she felt sorry for me and married me—,” Lester pauses to give a sad laugh, “—Isn’t that funny? And all in one day: poof! No more Sam. No more Pearl. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ ”

If Lester is looking for absolution, he’s crossed the wrong man. 

“You know I have to kill you, Lester.”

The tears bubble forth unbidden, Lester looking right at him for once, wearing the only genuine smile Lorne has ever seen on Lester’s face. A sad strain of a laugh leaves his lips.

“I know, but I need this.”

Lorne nods in understanding and moves to finish them off. The end is graceless and messy, much like life itself. They grunt and moan as they find their completion. Lorne collapses on top of Lester, who can only manage to bring his arms up to cradle his spent body. Lorne turns his head to press a Judas’ kiss to Lester’s cheek.

The seconds tick by and the threads that held them together snap one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorne moves first, pulling out of and away from Lester’s still innerved body, which trembles in distress. Lorne gets up from the bed and looks down at Lester with cold eyes.

“Get dressed. Meet me in the back. I know you’re smart enough not to run anymore, but you will regret it if you do,” he dictates in even, calculated diction. “If you do as I say, I’ll put a bullet through your head. Simple, painless. Understand?”

Lester swallows hard before nodding.

“I need to hear you say it, Lester. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Lorne leaves quickly after dressing himself, and Lester follows suit. He grabs his clothes with shaking hands. It’s so difficult for him to put his shoes on, at this rate. Lester looks around his room one final time before deciding that there was no reason in bringing a silly memento. No one would miss him.

He walks down the stairs to the back yard and see Lorne waiting for him shotgun in hand. Lester takes a second to compose himself for his impending death before walking outside.

 _It’ll all be over soon,_ he says to comfort himself. _All of it. Done._

Lorne points to where he wants him to stand, so he’s a ways away. Probably to keep the blood spatter off of himself. 

_It makes sense._

Lester keeps walking out into the white, wondering if Lorne will tell him to stop or just shoot him when he wasn’t expecting it. 

He shivers as it begins to flurry. It’s cold. Below freezing. He has a fleeting thought of his jacket, but quickly dismisses his folly.

Lester thinks that perhaps Lorne is just going to let him freeze to death out here when a gunshot suddenly goes off.

**BANG**

Lorne gets him right in the throat. Perhaps the distance and snow made him miss. Or maybe Lorne just wanted him to suffer a little bit.

Lester coughs up blood. A high pitched whine begins in his ears. Grey spots appear at the edges of his vision as he struggles to take a breath. He coughs up more red. But then his vision is getting darker and darker, and the whining lowers into a dull cadence.

There’s a humming in Lester’s ears, the sound of metal rocking against concrete.

 _At the edge of madness you howl diamonds and pearls,_ Lester remembers.

The blackness consumes him.

**Author's Note:**

> End quote comes from Aberjhani's _Journey through the Power of the Rainbow: Quotations from a Life Made Out of Poetry_.


End file.
